Of Losses and 'Gains'
by StormHawksGuy
Summary: AU of 'Dude, Where's my Condor', Stork/Aerrow/Piper, Threesome, Fluff. Oneshot. Stork freaks out after he finds out the Condor has been exchanged. Aerrow and Piper comfort him. But... they have a 'hidden agenda' one might say...


**Of Losses and... 'Gains'.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Warning:** **Threesome**

**Disclaimer:_ All I own is the story. I do not own Storm Hawks or any characters in the show. Storm Hawks (c)- Nerd Corps._**

**As my sister says: All flames will be extinguished with great prejudice- it really _is _bushfire season and I hate bushfires, like most Australians. (Don't mind constructive/helpful criticism.)  
**

**Summary:** AU of 'Dude, Where's my Condor?', Stork/Aerrow/Piper, Threesome, Fluff. Stork freaks out after he finds out the Condor has been exchanged. Aerrow and Piper comfort him. But... they have a 'hidden agenda' one might say...

This is my first story, my sister **Ireina Kurotsuki** helped me with parts of it, as well as offering beta services. Please review, and let me know how I did!

Enjoy! :D

* * *

"You _whaaat_?" Stork asked, voice shrilling as he said that last word.

Piper gave the upset Merb a tentative smile, laying her hand on his arm.

"They… erm, well that is, they kind of…"

"_Where's my ship?_" roared the irate older male.

"Hey calm down, Stork." said Aerrow. "It's not a big deal, and besides, you always complained about the Condor. We thought it would be a nice surprise."

"_**Nice surprise?!**_ You _traded in_ my _ship_ while I was using that helmet, and you call it a 'nice surprise'?!" Stork said incredulously, voice rising in pitch. "How could _you_, of all people think that was a good idea?! After all this time, I'd have thought you two would know me better!"

"Hey, it was the boys who did the trade, not me." exclaimed Piper indignantly. "_I_ protested."

"I _trusted _you. And you traded away my ship!" Stork exclaimed, voice equally loud as he waved his four-fingered hands in the air, eyes wild.

The Merb continued his rant in his typical over-dramatic style for several minutes before he was abruptly cut off. His eyes widened as he realised why he was suddenly unable to speak.

The younger red-haired human had covered his lips with his own, gently kissing him into quietness. He was silent and acquiescent as Aerrow moved back out of his space.

"If it bothers you so much, then we'll just have to get it back, now won't we?" Aerrow said matter-of-factly, as though he hadn't just kissed Stork.

Stork nodded slowly in wary assent, processing the fact that Aerrow _had_ just kissed him, and in front of _Piper_, no less. Weren't the two young humans in a relationship?

He felt an unfamiliar pressure around his waist from behind and he jumped in fright, before he heard a familiarly feminine voice.

"I'm sure the ship-dealer will see sense." Piper murmured soothingly into the Merb's pointed ear.

"Wwh-what what what are you doing?!" Stork exclaimed, paranoia kicking in. Maybe they were setting him up because they knew… they knew that he…

"Oh come on Stork, you know what a hug is." Aerrow said smiling, spreading his hands.

"Oh no, no, no, I'm onto you, I know what you're _really _doing. Don't think I don't! I wasn't born yesterday you know, and I know why you're doing this."

"Oh good then, that saves us a lot of time seducing you then." Piper said happily from behind him.

"Whaaat?!" Stork shrieked incredulously as he easily pulled out of the girl's grip, cheeks darkening to some odd shade of olive-green. "What do you _mean_, seducing?!"

Oh yes, they knew all-right. He was _so_ doomed.

"Seducing. You can't honestly tell us that you don't know what that word means."

Stork's jaw dropped. Really, they were taking their little 'joke' far too far. "I know what that word means, Aerrow."

"Then you're clear on what we plan to do?" said male asked, quirking a russet eyebrow.

"Oh yes, I know exactly what you're planning, the _both_ of you! I knew I was doomed as soon as she said that…"  
"What do you mean _doomed_? You don't like the idea?" Piper asked innocently, standing beside Aerrow, arms akimbo.

"That's not the point! I know what game you're playing, and I don't like it! I knew this whole thing was a bad idea, I never should have joined. I _knew _it would be a bad idea as soon as I saw you. And then you just _had_ to go and recruit a _specialist_, who just _had _to be a girl as pretty as you!" Stork exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air in frustration.

"Did you just call me _pretty_, Stork?" Aerrow asked, his voice dangerously low.

Stork froze, hands in midair. Slowly he lowered them as he realised he'd said that aloud. His eye began to twitch, and he cursed the unconscious tic.

"Maybe…" he muttered, shuffling away from the two slowly. If he could make it to the door, surely he'd be-

Instead of allowing him to retreat with some form of dignity, Aerrow advanced, forcing him back and pinning the physically more slender male to the door.

"Couldn't you have chosen a more _masculine_ way of saying that you think I'm attractive?" the other asked, voice low as he leaned up and into Stork's ear, sending warm breath over his sensitive ear. Stork made a noise he refused to say was squeaking.

"Oh no, no, no. You're _not_ fooling me Aerrow. Just because you tricked me into saying that aloud does not mean I'm going to let you make an idiot of me." he managed to retort.

"Who's trying to make you look like an idiot?" Piper asked seriously, and Stork noted the expression on her face. Her smile wasn't her everyday sunny one, oh no. This one was heated, and yet at the same time fond. It was a smile that a woman might give to someone she was attracted to.

"Oh no, no, no, no. This isn't real; it's not, not, not! It can't be real, I must still have my helmet on, oh my, no, no, no!" he exclaimed frantically, trying to restore some sense of normality to the situation. That was an expression he'd longed to see on her face, but- "What are you _doing_?" he shrilled as he felt a warm dampness on his neck, shocking him out of his thoughts.

"Kissing your neck. What did you think?" Aerrow asked matter-of-factly. "And- _we're_ your 'happy-place'?" he asked, amused heat clear in his green eyes as they met Stork's own.

The olive-green on his already two shades darker skin intensified- he could feel it climb up to what must be at _least_ forest-green as he replied.

"Yes, but… oh no, no, no."  
"Which is it, yes or no?" Piper asked with a gentle giggle.

"Well… yes, it's true, but…This is wrong, wrong, wrong! You're both so young and-" He trailed off. "We're not even the same _species_!"

"What's wrong with that? There are cross-species relationships you know." lectured Piper. "And we're old enough to know what we want."

"Which would be _you_, Stork." Aerrow added, wickedly.

"But I _can't_!"

---------

"Guys, Cyclonian raiders" shouted Finn, racing into the room. "No Dark Ace though- they should be easy as…"

Finn's sentence was cut off as he saw something so… _strange _that he stopped dead in his tracks.

Stork being hugged….and not freaking out. His brain didn't really want to comprehend the fact that the Merb seemed to be enjoying it. Or that he was actually kissing Aerrow, who appeared to be pinned to the wall while Piper kissed his neck from behind.

Finns jaw dropped so low it nearly touched the floor of the corridor. _'What the hell?'_ he thought in amazement. Oddly enough, a…well…_suggestive_ song seemed to begin playing quietly in his mind as he watched. The blond hawk could feel blood trickling out of his nose and knew it wouldn't be long before he passed out from blood loss, but… he just _couldn't _look away!

---------

Suddenly the trio heard an odd _thumping _noise. Piper and Aerrow looked behind them (Stork craning his long neck to try and see the source of the noise) and they saw Finn on the floor…nose bleeding.

"Should we move him to somewhere which would be less suspicious if Junko finds him?" asked Piper

Aerrow nodded agreeance. "Yeah, sounds like a good idea."

"Oh my, we're doomed if they find him!" moaned Stork. "I _knew _this was a bad idea!"

Together the three moved Finn to a convenient storage cupboard and put him down carefully inside it amongst the brooms and disused mop. Taking care to make sure they got rid of all of it, they then proceeded to ensure that the corridor where Finn had presumably fainted was clean and free of blood. They could pass anything he remembered off as delusion caused by the fainting itself after all.

"Now, where were we again?" Aerrow asked mischievously.

Stork's eyes widened. "You _can't_ mean…"  
"Oh yes. We're definitely not finished with you _yet_, Stork." Piper added with a grin.

* * *

I know, they're a little OOC, but hey.

Leave a review, and let me know how you reckon I did!


End file.
